


Robbie

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And then he does!, Bisexuality, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends Kissing, Jealousy, Jensen needs to use his words, M/M, Polyamory, Rob Benedict - Freeform, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Jensen hears that Misha kissed Rob at VanCon 2013, and he is jealous.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 46





	Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> This is the video of Misha and Robbie kissing at Vancon 2013, for those who are interested.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_wf-l-BO68

The night of the cocktail party, after everybody had split off to go to bed or in quieter groups for the night, Jensen and Misha sat in Misha’s room having one last drink before bed.

Jensen cleared his throat. “So, uh. You kissed Robbie tonight?”

Misha finished his sip of beer, then slowly set it down. “...yes?”

Jensen nodded consideringly. “Why?”

Misha shrugged. “We like to mess around, and he’s cute, so.”

Jensen coughed. “So like,  _ mess around _ , mess around?”

“No, Jensen. Like, enjoy ourselves as friends and be silly about it.”

“I...okay, sure. So is this like...this is a real thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, the thing where you, uh, do stuff with people who aren’t Vicki?”

“I thought you knew that already?”

“Yeah, but it was abstract, you know?”

Misha sighed. “No, it’s a real thing. But that’s not what’s going on with Robbie, you know.”

“What  _ is _ going on with Robbie, then?”

“ _ Nothing _ , Jensen, I just told you that.” Misha snapped, looking annoyed.

“Okay, okay, I get it. But like...guys?”

Misha nodded slowly. “Yes, sometimes.”

“I see.” Jensen suddenly became fascinated by the beer in his hands.

“Okay, what is  _ up _ with you tonight, Ackles? You already know I’m bi and poly, we covered that a long time ago. Why the endless questions now?”

Jensen shrugged. “I just, I don’t know. It didn’t seem  _ real _ until tonight.”

“Hmm,” Misha considered this. “And does it matter?”

“I dunno, man. I just…” he trailed off.

Misha rested a hand on his arm. “You can tell me anything, Jen.”

“I, it’s...it’s complicated.”

“I’m listening.”

“When you...I kind of wish I was him, okay? And I know that won’t happen, but it’s a lot harder to put aside those feelings now that it’s really obvious that you  _ are _ into men and you and Vicki have whatever arrangement that is…”

Misha stared. “Jensen, are you saying you’re into me?” Jensen nodded. “Um. Well. Have you talked to Danneel about that?”

“Yeah, like, she said it would be okay to, whatever. But I haven’t said anything because that’s just not going to happen, and...yeah.”

Misha bit his lip. “I would very much like for it to happen.”

“What?”

Misha leaned forward and kissed him briefly, then pulled back. “I like you too, you idiot. God, you can’t just...sit there acting like you’re straight and being jealous of  _ Rob Benedict _ and not say anything to me!”

Jensen blinked. “Um.”

“I’ve hinted, I’ve told you I’m queer and poly, I’ve flirted openly with you...at some point, I assumed you weren’t interested for one reason or another.”

Jensen blushed. “Uh. Yeah. Sorry? Can we go back to kissing now?”

Misha laughed. “Yeah, okay. You absolute  _ dumbass _ .”


End file.
